


mushy banana cake batter

by belivaird_st



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Patty and Ellen spend a homemade breakfast with Catherine.





	mushy banana cake batter

“These might be the best pancakes in the whole wide world!” Ellen Parsons speaks in a high, enthusiastic voice at the kitchen table. She gets a shy grin from Patty’s granddaughter, Catherine, who has a finger in her mouth. She doesn’t notice her grandmother having a hard time digesting her food—mushy banana cake batter with extra sweetened maple syrup—has not agreed with her stomach.

“Patty?” Ellen lowers her fork to her plate. “Is there something the matter?”

Catherine immediately turns her head around to look at her strict, well-suited grandma, who grimaces back at her humorously. She gulps and swallows some of her freshly squeezed non-pulp orange juice before setting down the glass. Ellen cocks her pretty light brown head of hers and waits. Catherine remains quiet and pulls her finger out of her mouth.

“These are the most wonderful pancakes I’ve ever tasted!” Patty joins along the subject. She gives Catherine a smirk, who beams happily in return. She stares into her plate and scoops up more chunks of banana pancake drenched with heavy syrup.

Ellen knows Patty hates the food, but the fact she doesn’t want to hurt Catherine’s feelings are too kind and touching on her part. 

While Ellen helps Catherine slip on her bulky pink backpack, Patty eagerly rinses out the dishes, scraping out the bits of breakfast down the garbage disposal. The syrup was full of sugar and was really upsetting her stomach. Patty would take something for it before heading to work. 

Catherine runs out of the kitchen to go grab her art project for school. Ellen looks at Patty, who turns around to peer at her from sink. 

“ _What?_ ”

“You really didn’t like those pancakes, did you, Patty?”

“They were awful. Catherine will never cook for me ever again,” Patty replies lightly.

Ellen walks towards her and slides her hand around the nape of the older woman’s neck to pull her in for a kiss. Patty kisses back and peers into the young girl’s eyes. Ellen chews on her bottom lip.

“You taste like syrup,” she states.

Patty now slowly leans forward and deepens the kiss, inhaling Ellen’s hibiscus scented perfume.


End file.
